The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
More and more positioning satellites represented by a GPS (global positioning system) have recently come into wide use. For example, a GPS receiver can acquire a current position, a traveling speed, and an orientation by use of a GPS signal.
Intensity of a signal received from the positioning satellite varies depending on the signal-receiving environment, and precision of acquired information varies depending on the place where the signal is received. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-284041 discloses a portable range finder-speedometer that calculates a traveling speed based on the difference in position calculated based on a GPS signal. This portable range finder-speedometer compares a previously calculated traveling speed to a currently calculated traveling speed, so as to determine an abnormal value of the traveling speed. Specifically, this range finder-speedometer determines that the value of the traveling speed is abnormal if the difference in the traveling speed is equal to or more than a threshold value.